


voreronpa

by TenkoChabashira, yutas



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Vore, tailhole sniffing - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkoChabashira/pseuds/TenkoChabashira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutas/pseuds/yutas
Summary: ouma vores saihara (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL)





	

**Author's Note:**

> daunte i fucking hate you for this why did you make this i wish you were dead

“nishishishi” the twink giggles, as saihara fills up his stomach

but saihara kun came prepared

"kyaaaaa" ouma exclaimed, as the dildo emerged from his torso

"so thats where i left it" miu pondered

"very good saihara kun" ouma giggled, as he started to lowkey die

"and now ur gonna get executed" ouma started crying

saihara held the spiky dildo in shame, a tear dripping from his eye. however, this was the perfect opportunity

crying like the little bitch he is, he lubed up himself with hisdelicious salty tears

"monokuma cant find u if ur inside me ouma kun"

"kyaaa... all i ever wanted was to be apart of u" ouma kyaaad

miu watched in horror, as ouma started climbing in head first

"i had an inventrion for this" miu thought

saihara kyaaad in pain

hed never felt this before

he had only been losely fisted by kiibo

but that was nothing compared to oumas entire body entering him

ouma was halfway through until he could not propel himself in anymore

ouma had died from his wounds

saihara started crying

"a body has been discovered"

everyone walked in as they witnissed oumas corpse halfway inside saihara kun

"lets finger the culprit" miu exclaimed

* * *

**(deleted scene)**

"m-may i sniff your tailhole >///<" maki uwud to kaito

**Author's Note:**

> i am not responsible for any damage caused by this


End file.
